


Bachelorette Party

by HerNerdness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Brotp, Eventual Sex, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNerdness/pseuds/HerNerdness
Summary: Wynonna is in charge of Nicole's Bachelorette party.  What will WynHaught get into?





	1. Haught Night Out

“Let’s go TaterHaught.” Wynonna chided, pushing Nicole out the door of the Homestead. “As your Best Ma’am, I’m responsible for your Bachelorette party!”

Nicole shot Waverly a helpless look.

“Have fun, Sweetie Pie!” Waverly chirped with her signature smile and wave.

“I’ll have her back later.” Wynonna said pointing out into the night. “To the knocker locker!”

“Wynonna, no!” Nicole protested. “I said no strippers!”

Wynonna shot Nicole a look and Nicole knew that any resistance was futile. She climbed into the old truck and waved back at her sweet fiancée, who was still smiling at her from the front porch.

“We’ve gotta make a pit stop first.” Wynonna said, pulling into a Shorty’s parking spot. She was gone long enough that Nicole was thinking about escaping. “Doc hooked me up with some change.” Wynonna said as she hopped back into the driver’s seat. She was grinning and slapping her hand with a big stack of single bills. "And maybe a couple-few beers."

Nicole sunk further into her seat. “Wynonna. I really don’t need this. Waverly is all I need.”

Wynonna faked a gag. “Gross, Dude.”

When they pulled up to Pussy Willows, Nicole noticed that the parking lot was almost totally abandoned.

“Look, HaughtPants! You’ll get all the glittery knockers for yourself!” Wynonna said, elbowing Nicole.

Nicole held her face in her hands for a minute. “One beer, Wynonna. Let’s just get this over with.”

They made their way inside and up to the bar and ordered their beers. 

Once they had their frosty brews in hand, Wynonna raised her glass. "To your last night of freedom." Nicole shook her head but still clinked glasses with her sister-in-law-to-be. They took a sip.

Nicole's eyes scanned the club, noticing that the DJ booth was empty and that the bartender had retreated from her post. She shrugged it off and followed Wynonna into the VIP area.

“Your seat, Bachelorette.” Wynonna said as she gestured toward the large, plush couch in the VIP booth.

Nicole rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. She sighed heavily and took a long swig of her beer. She knew she’d need to be drunk for this. She tried not to think about what all might have happened in the seat. She shuddered at the thought but was interrupted by the sound of Wynonna’s voice over the sound system.

“We’ve got a brand-new dancer tonight.” She boomed. “Haught, enjoy the TIT-illating performance of---Angel Pants.”

Nicole looked up nervously at what horror might have awaited her. _Gnome stripper? Revenant cos-play?_ She was braced for disgust, but instead her face lit up and a massive grin invoked her dimples. 

“Waves.” Nicole breathed. 

Nicole looked Waverly up and down, fully appreciating the not-so-angelic angel costume Waverly donned. Nicole bit her lip and tried to shake off her excitement. It didn’t work.

Nicole looked over Waverly’s shoulder to the DJ booth. Wynonna was looking back at them, winking with a shit-eating grin. Wynonna turned down the lights and put on some trashy, pumping music for the betrothed pair before leaving the building.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has showed up to give Nicole a private dance. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short!

Nicole and Waverly just looked at each other for a moment in the private room of Pussy Willows to ensure that Wynonna was really gone and not waiting to interrupt. When they felt the coast was clear, Waverly moved towards Nicole. Her hips swayed more than necessary, which Nicole really appreciated.

Nicole abandoned her beer in the floor as if it were a top button. She looked Waverly over. She admired the length of, or rather lack thereof, the silver skirt that Waverly donned.

"You're so pretty and I like you so much." Nicole said.

"You _like_ me?" Waverly asked with a pout.

Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand and pulled her down for a kiss. 

"I...love...you." Nicole murmured against Waverly's lips between kisses.

"I love you, too." Waverly said, smiling brightly. Nicole couldn't help but to beam a dimpled smile back at her.

"Now, no more touching. It's against the rules." Waverly said. Her expression changed as she spoke, losing its innocence.

Nicole swallowed hard. She felt the excitement building in her heart and other feelings building elsewhere. 

The song changed from pumping and trashy to rhythmic and sensual. Waverly moved to the music while Nicole watched with a dumbstruck look on her face. The angel wings were the first article of the costume that Waverly slid out of. Having borrowed them, she placed them carefully on a nearby table.

Waverly pushed her body into Nicole as she danced. She swatted Nicole's hands away several times before giving a warning.

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself, I might have to cuff _you_, Sheriff." Waverly teased, booping Nicole's nose.

Nicole held her hands up in surrender and then placed them on her head, lacing her fingers. Waverly straddled Nicole's leg and began moving to the music. After a song's worth of tempting, Waverly stood up and took a few steps back from Nicole, whose brows furrowed in disappointment.

"I'm just getting more comfortable, Baby." Waverly purred.

Nicole bit her lip as she watched Waverly shimmy out of the barely-there-to-begin-with skirt. Nicole couldn't help but notice her mild disappointment that this role play was not of the pantyless variety.

Waverly returned to Nicole's lap and started trailing kisses up Nicole's neck and stopped at her ear. "You can use your hands now." Waverly breathed.

A wonderful chill creeped up the back of Nicole's neck and she placed her hands on Waverly's curves that she knew so well. Waverly kissed Nicole deeper. As Waverly pushed Nicole's body flat onto the couch, all Nicole could think about is what may have taken place on that couch before. She shuddered again.

"Baby, wait." Nicole managed. "As much as I want to do this and, believe me, I _really_ want to do this, let's go to my place. I just can't do _that_ on _this_ couch." 

Waverly wrinkled her nose, understanding fully as to what was Nicole's reservation. "Yeah, let's go to your place, where Wynonna isn't." Waverly said with a chuckle.

The pair made a quick retreat to Nicole's place.  
"Now where were we?" Waverly asked, feigning forgetfulness.  
Nicoles eyes were darker now as she grabbed Waverly's hand and pulled Waverly on top of her on the couch.

"Right." Nicole said, kissing Waverly.

"About." Nicole continued. She kissed Waverly again.

"Here." Nicole said with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on twitter. ](https://twitter.com/HerNerdness)


	3. Where We Left Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story picks up right where we left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any typos or misplaced commas, I'm still exhausted from DragonCon lol.

Whether it was the poor lighting in the Pussy Willows or the fact that she had been so distracted by the skirt Waverly was wearing, Nicole wasn't sure, but she just realized how sexy the rest of Waverly's costume was. The corset Waverly wore was a pale blue with silver accents and gave an incredible lift to Waverly's already perky bustline. Nicole's hand slid down the length of the corset to Waverly's skirt that had been put back on before leaving the club. Nicole grunted out of her nose and gave the hem a tug, indicating to Waverly that it needed to come off. Waverly raised her hips to allow Nicole to remove the small garment.

Nicole pushed herself upward onto her palms to admire the new view. Waverly's legs were smooth and tan. Her most sensitive area covered only by the silver satin thong. Nicole smirked when she saw that the front of the fabric was significantly darker that the sides.

Waverly saw Nicole make her discovery and gave a shy shrug.

"Not the first time you've been sopping wet." Nicole chuckled. "You were soaked when we met."

"Not like this." Waverly replied. "_This_ is all for you."

Nicole dipped down and kissed Waverly again. She put her forefinger under Waverly's chin and compelled her to a seated position. Nicole reached around the corset that was hiding far too much of Waverly for her liking. Nicole unfastened the corset with finesse, kissing Waverly's neck all the while. Once Waverly had been unburdened of it, Nicole's hands covered Waverly's breasts as she kissed her back down onto the couch.

"Mmm--" Waverly murmured, pulling away from the kiss. "This isn't fair. You're still fully dressed."

Nicole raised back up and let Waverly pull off her shirt. Waverly threw it across the room. Nicole reached back to unclasp her bra while Waverly started working on her jeans. Once the jeans were unbuttoned Nicole jumped up off the couch but only briefly enough to peel the them off into a pile on the floor.

"Now we match." Nicole said as she returned to her position on Waverly, her eyes darker now.

Waverly reached down to run her hand across the the front of Nicole's cheeky underwear. She found that they were damp with need.

"That we do." Waverly purred back.

The playful banter between Nicole and Waverly suddenly ceased and their kisses got deeper. It was no longer a game. Their tongues executing a delicate dance as they hummed into each other's mouth in anticipation.

"Should we move this to the bed?" Waverly asked breathlessly.

"Mmm-mmhh." Nicole grunted. "Here is good."

Nicole sat up on the couch, panting for a moment before scooping Waverly onto her lap. Nicole ran her hand up the smooth expanse of Waverly's bare back and trailed back down to her ass. Nicole gave it a light smack. Waverly squeaked in surprise. Nicole hooked a finger in each side of Waverly's thong, debating whether to take it off or just move it out of the way. She decided the former would be best for what she had in mind.

After getting Waverly appropriately disrobed, Nicole pulled her back onto her lap. Nicole took her left hand and grabbed the base of Waverly's head, her fingers tangling in Waverly's hair. Nicole pulled Waverly in to resume the kiss. After some time, Nicole nudged Waverly with her thigh, asking for some room. Waverly braced herself on the couch, with her palms on either side of Nicole. Nicole's right hand slid into the small space Waverly created for her. Nicole and Waverly both inhaled sharply at the sensation.

"So. Wet." Nicole managed, still kissing Waverly.

"I told you." Waverly said, pulling back to look at Nicole. "_You_ do this to me."

Nicole ran her finger in a vertical motion along the folds, inciting a small moan from Waverly.

"I'm going to need more than that." Waverly breathed into Nicole's ear.

Nicole stopped teasing the entrance and took full advantage of Waverly's invitation. Nicole inserted a finger and curled it the way she knew drove Waverly crazy. Waverly began rolling her hips at Nicole's pace.

"More." Waverly whimpered, slowing her hips to make the addition easier. Nicole moved her left hand to the middle of Waverly's back to steady her, as Waverly was throwing her head back a little more with each rock of her hips. Nicole began licking and nipping at each nipple, which Waverly was basically shoving into her face. She didn't mind.

"Fuck, Nicole." Waverly moaned out. Her hips quickened. "I'm...I'm close, please don't...stop."

Moments later, Nicole could feel her fingers getting clamped down upon and hot liquid trickling down her knuckles. Waverly was still shuddering and grabbed Nicole by the back of the neck. Nicole kissed her while the aftershock of her orgasm subsided. Nicole withdrew her fingers and stuck them in her mouth to get rid of the evidence Waverly left behind there. Waverly laid her head on Nicole's chest while she recovered.

After a bit, Waverly raised her head. She had a guilty look on her face.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Nicole asked.

"This was supposed to be _your_ night." Waverly said sheepishly. "It's your turn, now."

"Oh, no. I'm not done with you yet." Nicole husked. "The night is young, we can worry about me later. Besides, your turn is my favorite part." Nicole beamed a dimpled grin.

"If you say so." Waverly replied. "Let's move this to bed though, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be right there." Nicole promised. Waverly bent down and kissed Nicole and skipped away.

Once Waverly disappeared into the bedroom, Nicole dug her phone out of her abandoned jeans. She pulled up her messages and composed a text to Wynonna.

_Best. Bachelorette. Party. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, I'm tired lol.


End file.
